fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
FlPC58
. Plot The girls along with Beautiful Miracle continue to fight Tenebris, but as the battle continues, Romatin loses consciousness and faints while also detransforming. However, in Iris' dream whilst unconscious, she encounters Cure Lilian and Lilian lends Iris her powers. Suddenly, Iris gains consciousness and transforms into Fairy Romatin and starts battling Tenebris with her newly obtained powers! Will Fairy Romatin prevail in defeating Tenbris, or will she need the help of her friends?! Summary The episode begins with the girls, including Beautiful Miracle, running up to Tenebris' throneroom. As they do so, multiple Heartless appear and the girls start to fight them. The opening then plays as the girls fight the Heartless, not playing the usual opening scenes. After the girls defeat the Heartless, they start to continue running up as Romatin tells them her plan. The other 6 girls then agree with the plan and they arrive at the throneroom entrance in which Romatin slams open. Tenebris then tells them that he's been waiting for them and transforms into his monster form. The 6 (excluding Beautiful Miracle) then transform into their Miracle Dream Forms and start to battle Tenebris. As the battle continues, Romatin starts to breath heavily and Vivid asks her if she's alright, in which Romatin tells her that she's fine. Suddenly, Tenebris suprise attacks Aloe as Romatin rushes to protect her with her barrier of light but is too late as Tenebris hits Aloe, causing her to fall onto the ground, coughing. When Romatin sees this, she starts to go on a rampage, punching Tenebris in the face and swinging him around. The other 5 then stop Romatin; however, straight after, Romatin faints and detransforms. Meanwhile, Aloe tries to stand up and finally does before rushing over to the unconscious Iris, shaking her and asking her if she was alright. After a few times doing it, Aloe realizes that she isn't responding but still breathing Then, straight after, Iris is seen in her mind where Cure Lilian then appears, telling Iris to stand back up and never give up. Iris says she can't and realizes that her Floretta Pen isn't working due to despairing. Lilian then tells Iris to never lose hope and transmits her powers of the butterfly into Iris' Floretta Pen. Iris then thanks her and her unconscious body returns to normal with Iris standing up and transforming into a completely different appearance using the phrase "Pretty Cure, Floretta Fairy Power Makeover!". The now different Romatin then introduces herself as "The Legendary Green Butterfly of Creativity, Fairy Romatin!", surprising the other 6 girls. Tenebris then realizes that the new Romatin received her powers from Cure Lilian and tries to destroy Fairy Romatin. TBA... Major Events * Cure Romatin transforms into Fairy Romatin for the first and only time * The other 5 girls (excluding Beautiful Miracle) also transform into their Fairy Forms at the end of the episode Characters Pretty Cure * Hanayama Iris / Cure Romatin / Fairy Romatin * Mikan'boshi Alani / Cure Aloe / Fairy Aloe * Aozora Mizu / Cure Myrtille / Fairy Myrtille * Harukaze Sakura / Cure Primavera / Fairy Primavera * Junsuina Akari / Cure Innocente / Fairy Innocente * Genwaku Kiiroi / Cure Vivid / Fairy Vivid * Hoshino Sora / Beautiful Miracle * Cure Lilian Mascots * Phlox * Rose Antagonists * Tenebris * Heartless Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Category:Floretta Pretty Cure! Episodes